


Revenge

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/gifts).



Casey scowled down at the stupid cartoon bluebird, and the rising numbers for @drydell .  
Dan bought him the damn tablet, despite Casey's protest that no screen beat the experience of a book with an uncracked spine, or even a dog-eared copy of an old favorite.

"Did you beat me at something?" The look said butter wouldn't melt in his mouth, which Casey knew was untrue. Danny's mouth was plenty hot.

" 3,532,000 to, what, 433?"

"At least mine were human."

"And my 2 million "

"After Justin Beiber reposted your twits. "

"Tweets ,"

"No, you're _both_ twits."

"I love you, too.." 


End file.
